


Fools

by orphan_account



Category: Black Mirror: Bandersnatch (2018)
Genre: Bandersnatch - Freeform, Choose Your Own Adventure, Heart Break, Homophobia, I dont know stefans dads name, M/M, Those wont be added, interactive story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-14 22:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17516627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stefan is undergoing a break-up and you get to chose his fate





	1. Chapter 1

Stefan clutched the hoodie he had stolen from his ex-lover. He choked out a sob, burying his face further in the sent of Colin. Just thinking of the name hurt him. He said it was nothing personal, like breaking up with someone couldn't be personal.

Stefan hadn't taken a shower or gotten out of bed ever since Colin broke up with him, which was about four days earlier. It just wasn't meant to be, as Colin had put it. Stefan craved nothing more than Colin's attention. 

He heard a soft knock on his door and his brain was immediately filled by all the times Colin would open his door and then knock on it. It always made Stefan laugh. "Come in" He didn't even recognize his own voice. It was raspy and dry and just..gross. 

His dad opened the door. Great, the last person he wanted to see. "Stefan, I'm worried about you" He stated, but stayed in place. "You haven't been acting like yourself. What's wrong? You haven't acted this bad since Bandersnatch" His dad kept persisting and bothering him.

Stefan felt the anger and sadness building up. He wasn't sure which one to act upon.

A) YELL AT DAD B) COME OUT TO DAD


	2. First Chapter Choice-A) YELL AT DAD

A) YELL AT DAD

Stefan felt the anger eating at him. His body was hot and more tears threatened to spill out. He suddenly felt like screaming and decided to take it out on his dad.

"JUST SHUT UP! I'M FINE! I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!" He saw the confusion and sadness take over his dad's face. He immediately felt guilt. He tried to stammer out an apology, but his dad just gave him A Look™ that told him to just shut up.

"You are visiting Dr. Haynes. Get in the car" His father stated sternly. And just like that, Stefan was angry at him. But maybe he should talk to her. But then again he was an adult who didn't need his father telling him what to do.

A) ACCEPT B) REFUSE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This b real short but like this is hARD


	3. First Chapter Choice-B) COME OUT TO DAD

B) COME OUT TO DAD

Stefan felt a weight on his shoulders. He needed to tell his dad. He had to tell his dad. He couldn't keep it in any longer, he needed to tell his dad who he was.

Stefan took a deep breath and let the words fall out of his mouth. "You remember Colin Ritman, right?" His dad nodded and he continued while looking at his lap. "Well, I sorta dated him" Stefan said quieter and fidgeted with his fingers. His dad was silent and Stefan felt the worry crawl up him.

"You're going to visit Dr. Haynes. She'll help you, fix you" Stefan knew this would happen, he just knew it. Why'd he have to be so stupid?! He felt the anger again. He shook his head roughly. "I'm not going! There's nothing to fix!" Stefan stated angrily. 

He saw his dad's fists curl up in anger. "Stefan! Get in the car! I won't tolerate this!" He roared, making Stefan jump. Stefan knew there was no way he'd convince his dad to let him stay home.

But it couldn't hurt to try, could it?

A) ACCEPT B) REFUSE AGAIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, bad idea to tell dad :/  
> Half of these will probs be short babes


End file.
